Lundi
by Momographie
Summary: Harry a 6 ans, il est dans sa classe un lundi ensoleillé et laisse défiler ses pensés sur une chanson que sa maîtresse passe à la radio! Attention, one shot et Songfic


Coucou! Voici une nouvelle histoire, très courte, d'un chapitre, inspiré d'une chanson de Claude François: "Le Lundi au soleil" D'ailleurs, un conseil, allez écouter tous en lisant la chanson sur youtube!

Attention: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'œuvre de J.K Rowling.

La chanson non plus, elle est l'œuvre de Claude François!

Bonne lecture et éventuellement écoute!

* * *

**Lundi**

Lundi, lundi, jour de la rentrée des classes, le jour où le Week-end s'arrête. Le seul jour où les écoliers ont avec la plupart des adultes. Alors que le petit Harry Potter âgé de six ans regardait par la fenêtre, il aperçut deux personnes qui s'embrassaient dans un taxi, puis, l'homme sortit et le taxi emporta sa petite amie. Harry grima4a, il trouvait ça dégoutant. Au même moment, l'église sonnait huit heures.

Harry soupira, il aurait tellement voulu être ailleurs, en train de jouer avec un homme loin des Dursley par exemple, oui, cela serait parfait, il ferma les yeux.

Il se vit alors courir après un gros chien noir, c'était très drôle, le chien aboya et se jeta sur lui. Harry ria en roulant par terre. Un homme apparut par-dessus le chien et dit :

- Patmol, laisse-le il va en mourir si tu continues !

Le chien leva la tête, regarda l'homme et libéra Harry qui se redressa en s'exclamant :

- Papa, t'es pas drôle, tu sais ?

Á ce moment là, Harry fut sortit de ces pensés par la maîtresse qui avait allumé la radio :

- «_Regarde ta montre_

_Il est déjà huit heures_

_Embrassons-nous tendrement_

_Un taxi t'emporte_

_Tu t'en vas, mon cœur_

_Parmi ces milliers de gens »_

Bizarrement, cela lui faisait penser aux gens qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure. Eux au moins, ils n'étaient pas prisonnier comme lui, Harry soupira :

-« _C'est une journée idéale_

_Pour marcher dans la forêt_

_On trouverait plus normal_

_D'aller se coucher_

_Seuls dans les genêts »_

- C'est quoi genêts, pensa Harry, des chambres ?

- « _Le lundi au soleil_

_C'est une chose qu'on n'aura jamais_

_Chaque fois c'est pareil_

_C'est quand on est derrière les carreaux_

_Quand on travaille que le ciel est beau_

_Qu'il doit faire beau sur les routes_

_Le lundi au soleil_

_Le lundi au soleil_

_On pourrait le passer à s'aimer_

_Le lundi au soleil_

_On serait mieux dans l'odeur des foins_

_On aimerait mieux cueillir le raisin_

_Ou simplement ne rien faire_

_Le lundi au soleil »_

- 4a c'était bien vrai, pourquoi il était ici ? Même pendant les vacances il était obligé de rester à l'intérieur, alors que Dudley, lui, il avait le droit d'aller dehors !

_-« Toi, tu es à... l'autre bout_

_De cette ville »_

_- _De la terre, si lui parlait à ses parents, mais pourquoi ils ne sont plus là, se demanda Harry dans un nouveau soupire

_- « Là-bas, comme chaque jour_

_Les dernières heures_

_Sont les plus difficiles_

_J'ai besoin de ton amour »_

- Oui maman, j'ai besoin de toi, maman, tu es où ?

Une fine larme coula sur la joue du petit garçon.

- « _Et puis dans la foule au loin_

_Je te vois, tu me souris_

_Les néons des magasins_

_Sont tous allumés_

_C'est déjà la nuit »_

- Si seulement il faisait déjà nuit !

- Le _lundi au soleil_

_C'est une chose qu'on n'aura jamais_

_Chaque fois c'est pareil_

_C'est quand on est derrière les carreaux_

_Quand on travaille que le ciel est beau_

_Qu'il doit faire beau sur les routes_

_Le lundi au soleil_

_Le lundi au soleil_

_On pourrait le passer à s'aimer_

_Le lundi au soleil_

_On serait mieux dans l'odeur des foins_

_On aimerait mieux cueillir le raisin_

_Ou simplement ne rien faire_

_Le lundi au soleil »_

_- _C'est quand que Lundi se termine ?

Même cette question, Harry n'avait pas le droit de la poser, sinon, il se prenait un coup de ceinture de son oncle.

_[Fin]_

* * *

Et voilà, merci de me laisser une petite** review**!

J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu!

à bientôt et bonne journée, chez moi, c'est pas vraiment un lundi au soleil et vous?


End file.
